Always There
by EvilRegalOncer
Summary: Haruka and Michiru will never leave each other. Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

Always There

I.

It's no secret, Haruka's love for our Princess. Every time Ruka sees Usagi, her whole face practically lights up. She gives Usagi smiles, winks that I only want her to save for me. Yes, I know, I'm selfish, but I don't give a damn. You're allowed to be jealous of the one you care for.

And yet sometimes I wonder if I'm holding her back, if Haruka wants our Princess to be hers.

"Ja ne, Koneko-chan!" Haruka waves to the pigtailed blonde and smiles before turning to head to her car. The sight of a graceful aqua-haired girl leaning next to the yellow convertible only causes her grin to widen. Michiru makes even a good day infinitely better. "Hey, Michi, did you finish your art project?"

But Michiru doesn't meet her gaze, instead looking past her to the group of girls happily tripping down the sidewalk. "They're cute, aren't they?"

"Yeah…" Slightly put off by her girlfriend's response, Haruka opens the car door. She keeps an eye on Michiru, sliding the key into the ignition and starting the engine. _What's going on?_

They are driving along the coast when Michiru suddenly turns to her: "Pull over, Haruka, please. I want to talk to you."

The racer obeys, steering her car to the side of the road and putting it in park. Almost before it stops, Michiru opens the door and practically runs to the edge of the bluff, standing as close as she can without falling. Wind rolls in from the sea, carrying the scent of salt. It whips her hair around her face, turns the normally elegant violinist into something wild.

Haruka loves it and watches for a long moment before she too steps from the car. She stands at Michiru's side, placing her long-fingered hands on the smaller girl's shoulders and gently kneading her muscles. "What's wrong?"

Michiru shrugs Haruka's hands away as her own clench on her dress. She looks away, out across the ocean. "Haruka, you want to protect Usagi, don't you?"

"Yes, of course I do." _Where is this leading?_

"And you would do anything for her—whatever it took."

"Yes…Michiru, what—"

"Haruka." Michiru faces her, and the racer is beyond shocked to see that she is crying. "Do you love Usagi?"

"…y-yes, but—"

"Don't let me hold you back, Haruka." The tears come faster, but her voice remains as strong as ever. "If this is what you want, then go. I don't—I won't stop you. I want you to be happy, even if…" Now Michiru loses confidence; her voice shakes. "If it isn't with me." She turns her back again, trying—and failing—to control herself.

Haruka can only gape at her, dumbfounded. _What—she thinks….Koneko-chan….?_ "Michiru, no!"

Startled by Haruka's outburst, the violinist started to face her only to find herself crushed against Haruka's body, strong, warm arms holding her tight. "No. Usagi….is….our Princess, and yes, I love her dearly, but not more than you. Never more than you. I would go through hell for her, but I would sell my soul to Satan himself for you. You hold my heart in your hands, and I want to be with you until the day I die." She kisses Michiru's neck, moving the fingers of her left hand through her hair. "Get it?"

Michiru doesn't reply, simply burying her face into Haruka's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I feel—"

"No, no, don't apologize. It's nice to know I can make the great Kaioh Michiru jealous." Haruka smirks and kisses her again.

She strikes the racer lightly on the chest. "Shut up."


	2. Chapter 2

II.

Michiru yawned as she unlocked the front door and eased her way inside, trying to be as quiet as possible. While a telltale glow emanated from the upstairs corridor to confirm the fact that the Time Guardian was up, she didn't want to disturb Hotaru or Haruka. Rehearsal had lasted far longer than anyone expected, and so here she was just now getting home at half-past one in the morning. The prospect of heading upstairs to bed sounded like nothing less than sheer heaven.

Dropping her keys in the bin by the door, Michiru soundlessly made her way upstairs. She halted at the door of Setsuna's study and gently rapped the door with her knuckles. A faint "Come in" propelled her to open the door and poke her head inside. "Setsuna?"

"Oh, good, you're home." Setsuna turned in her chair from the glowing computer screen, smiling warmly. "How was rehearsal?"

"Too long," she answered, stifling a yawn. "The sound equipment was off and set us back nearly two hours."

"I'm sorry. Did they get it fixed?"

"Temporarily. The good news is we get tomorrow—today now, I suppose—off so the technicians can work, so I can take Hotaru and Chibiusa wherever they need to go."

"That would be a huge help. The lab has me working day and night on this data." Setsuna glanced back at the screen and frowns.

"Are you all right? Do you need me to get you some tea or something?" Michiru was perfectly aware of the stress of all-nighters.

"No, I'm fine." Setsuna shook her head.

"All right, then, goodnight."

"Night."

Continuing down the hallway, Michiru stopped briefly at Hotaru's room. The little girl was sleeping soundly, curled into a ball under the sheets. She stepped inside just long enough to smooth her daughter's hair and kiss her forehead, then—finally—entered her own quarters.

The second she opened the door, she froze: Haruka writhed under the sheets, agonized whimpers escaping from her lips. Half-coherent words spouted forth: "No—not Michiru—Michiru—fight—back, get back—sword—NO!" She howled.

"Haruka!" Michiru was at her partner's side in a flash, gripping Haruka's shoulders. "Haruka, wake up, you're having a nightmare! Haruka!"

The blonde's eyes flew open as she sat bolt upright, panting, soaked in perspiration with the covers twisted around her body. Her teal eyes were dark with confusion at first, but as she saw Michiru they filled with tears. "Michiru!" The racer collapsed against her, sobbing, trembling uncontrollably.

Michiru didn't question right away. She held Haruka, murmuring gentle nonsense and stroking the blonde's sweat-soaked hair away from her forehead. Finally when Haruka was calmed somewhat, she pressed her lips to her girlfriend's forehead. "What happened?"

"I—I had a dream," she whispered, curling her fingers around Michiru's blouse. "You were being attacked, you were dying, and I…." An anguished sob fountained from her throat. "I couldn't do anything."

Michiru pulled her closer, burying one of her hands in Haruka's hair as the other stroked her cheekbone. "I'm here, Ruka," she whispered softly, leaning down to kiss the racer. "I'm here, and I'll never leave you. I promise."

Haruka pressed her face against Michiru's stomach. "I couldn't live without you, Michiru." The words were full of fear even as a powerful love surged throughout.

"Nor I you. But you don't have to." Never taking her hands from their current positions, the violinist shifted so that she was lying next to Haruka. "Wherever you are, I will be there."


End file.
